I'm Not the One
by ahashtagheel
Summary: Wade wants a piece of Randy, and he'll go through whatever means to get him. Cena's not ready to give up his love that easily. Noncon. Centon and Many other Pairings. Reposted story. Many Chapters included in the first.


Title: **I'm Not The One**  
Category: Misc » Wrestling  
Author: ahashtagheel  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama  
Published: 01-05-11, Updated: 10-22-11  
Chapters: 7, Words: 12,487

**Chapter 1: Weakness and Perfection**

I'M NOT THE ONE

Chapter One - Weakness and Perfection

DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own Anything.

"Get out of the Ring, Now."

Cold grey eyes turned seemed to turn to Cena as they slowly began to soften. They were pleading, pleading for everything it was worth for the other man not to leave him alone in the ring to be surrounded by Nexus. Biting his lip, John took a deep breath, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave Randy to defend himself against four other men, but his job- the one thing that meant more to him than anything else, was on the line.

Staring at the lean figure next to him, John slowly felt his feet begin to move backwards even if his body willed him to stay in the ring. For one reason or another, John had felt himself growing closer to the Apex Predator, a need to protect him overwhelming his body.

No one needed to protect the Viper, Randy could fully take care of himself, and even with those thoughts floating in the back of his head, John could feel his worry deepen as the four men stood around the ring, ready to strike. He needed to look away, to close his eyes, do something that would make the sound of the punching disappear, but like a train wreck, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Randy was breaking apart in front of his eyes, with each kick to the midsection, Cena knew that it wouldn't be long before the man was completely immobile. Randy was tough, but tough enough to take on four men at once? Definitely not, know one was that strong, and it was killing John inside. He was supposed to be in there, he was supposed to be helping the Viper out, not standing around like some lap dog to some British Tea Cup.

His mind got away from him as he heard himself being called to the ring. John's eyes went over to the announce table for merely a second, before slowly making his way up the steps and into the ring. Wade couldn't make him do this, not to Randy, to anyone but Randy.

"Don't you question me Cena! Do it. Or you're fired."Wade's voice as ringing in his ear, as the taller man stared down at John expectantly. Fired. He couldn't get himself fired, this was his whole life, but then again, Randy had slowly become his whole life. He wasn't sure where it had all started or how, but the younger man had slowly become more and more important to him. If John had to guess, really truly guess, he thought it had maybe started when he asked Randy to help him out with his match against Batista months and months ago. He never thought the younger man would come down to the ring that day, but when he did, it was like there alliance was written in stone, expect something more pounded in Cena's heart, and perhaps Wade saw that.

Wade's eyes turned slit like as he stared at the former champion, waiting for the other to do something, anything to the young man sprawled across the ground. "Actually, hold it right there, I don't want you stealing me spotlight- give him to me." Wade couldn't stop it, the smile simply began to grow from ear to ear as John steadily handed over Randy, his arm reluctantly moving the limp body of the man he had started falling for over to the leader of Nexus.

For a moment or two, Wade didn't care if John was looking or not, because he knew that he would be able to hear the sound that would follow once he slammed the young Viper down on the ground. The adrenaline shot through his body as he stared down at the lean form, splayed out below him. Beauty and Destruction at its finest. Wade's eyes caught a glimpse of something though, something that distracted him, a flash of blue shorts leaving the ring. His head turned quickly to see Cena walking away, each stomp of the "hero's" footstep causing his smile to widen, seems he had really gotten to the boy. With one final look down to the Viper, Wade gave a small kick to the midsection before bailing out himself, Nexus following almost immediately and on instinct.

John stared at the clock on his locker room wall, wanting to burn a whole through it as he waited for the hour to be up. Nexus hadn't returned yet to the locker room to join him, and he figured Randy would have been dragged back and had time to cool his body down by now. Sitting up carefully, he took the nexus arm band off of his bicep, making sure to shove it deep into his pockets before he began to make his way through the halls.

He saw the glances that any superstar that passed him occasionally threw, either one of disgust or disappointment. John understood though, he understood more than anything what they were thinking about him. Taking a deep breath he saw the door that he needed. Orton. Randy Orton. It was now or never, enter the locker room, or run away from the situation for ever. Randy probably was alright though, he didn't need John to be checking up on him like he was some child.

Shaking his head he turned his body around, walking straight into the limping Apex Predator. The younger man let out a loud whimper from his lips, even though he tried to hold it in. "What the fuck John? Get out of my way." His voice remained rough as he tried to side step the older man, limping and feeling his body start to shake in the process, before falling against the wall heavily.

"Did you fucking drag yourself here with no help?" John's eyes widened briefly, why wouldn't have Randy even asked for help, let someone at least stand next to him encase he fell over like he had just done into the wall.

"Last time I checked Cena it was none of your business." Cold and calculating, that was how Randy had always been when he wanted to block other's out, when he wanted to block John out. John fortunately knew all the signs, he had gotten to see the softer side of the Viper after his match with Batista. The two had started hanging out more often, finding ways to joke around, even if the moment Randy stepped out into the arena's he once again turned serious.

"It is my business when your wobbling around like a penguin trying to get back to your locker room. Now shut up and let me help you." John wasn't about to beg Randy, no, he was going to demand that the younger man let him help. There was pride and then there was stupidity, and sometimes he thought Randy was in tipping too far to the wrong side of the scale.

Randy's steel eyes glared right back to the man standing in front of him, "Say's Nexus's number one lacky." A low groan slipped from Randy's lips once more as he found himself leaning more into the wall, his fight slowly leaving his body. "If you're here to finish Wade's job, just do me a favor Cena, as your friend…Just do it already."

The broken words felt like a slap to Cena's face, did Orton really think he was there to finish him off for the night? Cena's own anger dissipated almost immediately as he let a hand grab a hold of Orton's waist, carefully picking the man up bridal style, as the other feebly struggled against it. "I'm not going to hurt you Orton, don't be an idiot- but if you think I'm just going to let you limp around here waiting to be eaten alive by a bunch of vultures, well you have another thing coming."

Randy's body went from struggling against John, to letting his head rest against the other man's chest, weakened by the attack that had been given to him only an hour ago. John readjusted his hold as he looked down toward the younger man, who seemed to have passed out in his arms. Randy was anything but light, but John was a strong guy and he wasn't going to let Nexus find him so completely vulnerable. "Fuck Randy, what are they doing to us?" The older man whispered as he slowly made his way through the arena, knowing the faster he got the other to a hotel room, the less worried he would feel.

When John had been in the ring with Nexus, he couldn't help but feel his skin crawl with the way Wade was staring at the young Orton. It was a savage glare that also held something else, something he couldn't put his finger on, something he _didn't _want to put his finger on.

Without another thought Cena continued to carry Orton out of the arena, heading for his SUV. Stepping from the shadows, Wade rested his body against the same blood that Randy had been leaning on merely seconds ago, his finger resting and then wiping down a bit of blood that seemed to have come from the Apex Predator's body. A smirk grew on his lips as he stared at the blood smeared appendage for a moment, Heath Slater coming up in back of him. "I've seen that look before." The ginger smiled, his body turning and leaning against the opposite side of the wall to face his leader.

Wade's eyes turned up, "Did you see the way John just carried him out of the arena, like he was precious cargo." Wade's thoughts mulled back and forth in his head, formulating and plotting as Heath continued to stare at him, his own smile forming on his lips. "It's because he is Heath…"Slater took the moment to turn around and look down the hall, as if John and Orton would still be there, as if there display was still going on, even though it wasn't before he turned back around to the leader of Nexus. Wade cleared his throat as another small bit of laughter escaped, "I love perfection Heath…and do you know what I love even more than perfection?"

Slater knew the answer, he knew everything about Wade, and that was perhaps one of the reasons he followed him, hoping to learn and grow from the older man. Playing dumb for a moment he shook his head, "What do you love more than that boss?"

Wade's eyes looked from Slater to the locker room door that held Randy Orton's name at the top, "To destroy it and make it mine." He gave one more look towards the other member of Nexus before kicking at the door, watching it buckle in and open for him, "John Cena's rage will just be an added bonus."

**Chapter 2: Protections and Jealousy**

I'M NOT THE ONE

Chapter Two - Protections and Jealousy

DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own Anything.

Cena sat at the foot of the long bed, staring at Randy who was almost completely passed out on his own bed ,on the other side of the hotel room he shared with Hunter. Continuing to stare he wondered what kind of pain the other was in. Taking a deep breath his attention finally turned to Hunter who had been resting his body against the dresser. John knew the history that Cena and Randy had, but he also knew that it was nothing more than a front they put on for the sake of a show. If anything, in real life Hunter treated Randy like a younger brother, which was why John guessed the moment he had brought Orton in, Triple H looked as if he was going to kill him on spot.

Hunter was silent, the tension in the room thick enough you could cut it with a knife. The older man continued to stare into what seemed to be nothingness till his attention was brought back to a groaning semi-conscious Orton. 'I'm going to kill Barrett." Hunter said through gritted teeth, not even blinking or trying to rip his eyes away from the younger superstar laying down. Hunter couldn't believe the nerve Barrett had to attack Randy while he wasn't around, but it all seemed to fit. Attack the man while he had no one around to help him, while Hunter spent the day off, while Cena was under there control, and while Cody and Ted were on Smack down.

Hunter gave a rough laugh, "Those dirty bastards…" Cena's eyes flew up from the ground which he never really realized he was staring at till only a few moments ago, slightly confused. "They waited." Hunter couldn't believe it, his body slowly walked over to Randy's, sitting on the bed next to the boy who gave a small groan, his hand running down the other's side in more of a fatherly manner than anything, but it still made John's heart pound with a small bit of jealousy which he tried to shake off.

"What do you mean?" Cena raised his eyebrow as his body found a comfortable position leaning against a wall.

"They waited for the perfect moment that Randy wouldn't have anyone. Wade had all the time in the world to attack him, but he knew-" Hunter cut himself off, finally turning to John to talk to him direction, "He knew that we'd have his back, and his little numbers game wouldn't mean shit." Hunter felt his blood begin to boil as he stood himself up, staring at Cena for only a moment before shaking his head, "Stay here with him until I get back, I need to call Dave."

Cena waited for a moment after Hunter had left the room to groan. The last person he wanted around was Dave Batista. Everyone knew that Randy and Dave had something going on before Dave left the WWE, and it wasn't something that was strictly platonic either. What if Dave came back and decided he also wanted Randy back as well? That certainly wouldn't fly with Cena, especially not with the jealousy of his name already floating in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he once again heard a groan coming from his friends lips, his body instantly shooting up from the side of the wall and making his way to the bed, resting a hand on top of Randy's forehead. "Hey, shhh." He whispered softly, softer than he's ever spoken to Randy before in his life.

"Go Away Cena." He grumbled under his breath, his eyes tightly closed in what seemed to be pain, "I- I don't want you here." John knew this act, this act of Randy trying to act tough, to make it look like the Viper existed outside of the ring, even when John knew perfectly that that persona was nothing more than a persona. Placing his hand from Randy's forehead to his own lap, John shook his head, Randy always had a way of making things hard.

"I'm not leaving, Hunter would kill me if I left you hear alone…Don't worry when he comes back from calling Dave I can leave."

"I don't need a baby sitte- What do you mean call Dave?" Randy rolled himself over slightly, hissing in pain when he realized that his whole body was still aching from the attack that Nexus's had put him threw. "I want Dave here as much as I want you here!" His voice grew louder as the Viper sat himself, his legs planting on the ground to stand but quickly found himself falling backwards, Cena's arms wrapping around him almost instantly to prevent him from falling before setting him back down. "Let me the fuck go."

"What is your problem?" Cena found himself yelling, forcing the younger man back down into the bed so he didn't fall completely over. "We are trying to take care of you, and you're just pushing us the fuck away. Now whether you like it or not Hunter is calling Dave and I'm not leaving until his body reenters this room. Got it?" John couldn't help but find himself in a bit of shock as the Viper didn't retort, just merely glared before rolling over carefully in the bed. The moment those steel eyes were off him, John let out a silent sigh of relief. At first he wasn't quiet sure if what he said would get through to Randy and he still wasn't sure, but at least he knew the younger man was listening, that was always a good sign, wasn't it?

John pushed a hand threw his hair before resting that same hand back down on Randy's hip, feeling the soft smooth skin against his finger tips. The touch was sending sparks up and down through his body, something unfamiliar to him. He had touched Randy like this multiple times in the ring, but none of them had caused this much of a reaction in his body. Taking a deep breath he went to start speaking, but instead he found Randy backing up his body slightly into the touch. John sighed once again, this time a bit louder, as Randy rolled himself back over, his eyes still as calculating as ever as he held himself up and pressed his lips to John's.

It, like most thing about Randy Orton, had surprised him. Out of all the things the younger gentleman could have done, he definitely didn't think it was going to be pressing those full soft lips against his own. It took Cena a moment to react, to collect his thoughts and start moving his lips against Randy's own. His hand remained on the boy's hip, his thumb tracing small arcs back and forth against the skin. He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but by the time it ended he felt as if centuries had gone by and neither of them noticed. Once again, Randy remained silent, his eyes constantly glaring as he looked at John before carefully resting himself back, "Don't make me regret that John…"

Cena knew exactly what Randy was talking about- Cena was supposed to be in Nexus, was supposed to watch out for there behalf, and here he was kissing Randy Orton and seeing a side not many people got to. He could easily turn on the boy if he had wanted to, but his heart and head would never allow him to do that. John may have been Nexus's lackey, but he wasn't about to give up his morals for it. "I won't, promise…" His voice whispered back, his hand moving from that toned hip this his more defined cheek bone before ripping it away as he heard the door opening with a click.

Hunter stared at the two of them seated on the bed, his cell phone being trusted into his pocket, and for a moment John thought that this was it. That Hunter had seen Cena and John making a connection the older man had been waiting years for, and now- well now Hunter was going to kill him for it. But too his own surprise, Hunter merely ignored the situation and found himself sitting down besides Cena, his body turning to look down at his broken friend, "Dave said he'd be down in late tomorrow if he could get a flight in." Hunter began, his body leaning slightly into the bed's back board, "I told him that John and I already have our eye-"Randy groaned before Hunter could finish though, cutting him off. "You didn't have to call Dave, Hunter, I can take care of myself."

That one statement seemed to send Hunter reeling, and how the other man stayed calm without smacking Randy left John shocked. Instead Hunter just clenched his fists and rolled his eyes, obviously used to Randy's independent loner demeanor. "I know I didn't have too, but you obviously can't take care of yourself against four other people." He said simply, "Besides, it could be like a Evolution Reunion." Giving a small laugh, Hunter found himself standing from the bed too look at John, "You could leave now Cena, thanks for bringing him back." Hunter put out his hand to shake the other man's before he heard Randy give a groan. Both pairs of eyes darted to the younger man, not ripping away from him for a moment. "Wait." Fuck Randy couldn't believe he was saying this, couldn't believe that after John let Nexus break him down that he wanted this- but he did. His feelings for his friend had grown over the last few months, even though they had been there for years they had known each other. Who was he kidding after all, he knew that if Nexus had control over his future well…fuck he wouldn't know what he would do unless he was in the situation to begin with, but whatever he decided it wouldn't have been easy. "John…needs to stay." He told Hunter, staring at his older friend, the one person in the world he trusted with everything in him. "He'll stay in my bed."

John's eyes flew from Hunter to Randy, both eyes stared at each other long and hard, knowing that the battle of wills was flying even without words being said, before Hunter gave a final nod, cementing his stay. Taking a breath, Hunter gave a little nod, "Okay kid, get some sleep." He whispered before turning to Cena and whispering, "I can break you in half if I have too, remember that." John felt his body tremble, something he wasn't used too, but this was Triple H, the one person he knew that wouldn't back down from a fight when Randy was involved.

Wade sat himself across from Heath, his body resting against the back of the wall in Randy's locker room, his eyes closed in thought, before slowly letting them open, "Where do you feel most comfortable Heath?" He questioned, his eyebrow raising darkly for only a moment as he leaned his body forward when the ginger didn't respond to him. "Usually in your own house, but I think Randy here will feel quite at home in his own Locker room." Standing up slowly, his hands grabbed one of the Viper's shirts and watched with a bit of shock as a Cena Shirt unraveled itself from behind it.

The smirk that spread on Wade's face slowly fell as a pang of jealousy reached his mid section. Picking up the shirt, that same face contorted as he tossed the brightly colored purple shirt into the nearest trash bin. Jealousy was a dangerous feeling, and Wade knew that if he let too much of it in, it could turn everything upside down for him. Growling into his throat, the British born man shook his head, "From now on, until I get what I want, we make sure Cena is as far away from my prize as he can be, got it Slater?"

Slater nodded quickly out of fear, even though his body was coursing with pride and admiration for his leader. Clearing his throat, Wade once again began to speak, clutching Randy's shirt, "Be sure to be a good little boy and tell the others."

A/N: I really hope everyone is enjoying this, there should be a whole lot more drama coming up in the next chapter :] 3 I brought a little bit of hunter in this chapter, and maybe a bit of batista in the next! We'll see what happens! :D

**Chapter 3: Old Friends and Fears**

I'm Not The One

Chapter Three - Old Friends and Fears

Disclaimer : I still didn't write any of this

(Please make sure you read the author's note at the end I REALLY need you as readers input on some things)

For whatever the reason may be, Randy Orton would always be the baby of Evolution, even though he was in much better condition physically than when he had just started out in the all star group. Hunter thought about this as he stared at the man across from him in the locker room, it had been one whole week since the attack on Randy, one whole week since he had watched Cena wrap his arms around the Viper in the middle of the night to try and protect him, and one whole week since he decided he needed to make sure Wade paid for what he did to the younger man.

Sliding into a seat in the locker room next to Hunter, Dave Batista's massive body bumped into him, a small smile on his face, "I'm starting to think Wade knows not to attack while were all here."

The voice shook Hunter out of his thoughts as his eyes looked up to his friend, a glare coming over his face, softening after almost a moment to take the other man's hand and give it a firm shake, "I'm glad you came though man…"

"You know me, I'm always here if you really need it." Giving a small grimace the animal leaned back in his seat, "But I can't stay around too long man, I need to head back to my job." Everyone knew that Dave traded up, they knew that as much as he loved the WWE he enjoyed what he was doing now so much more, and no one could hate him for that, not when they saw the smile on his face. Hunter always speculated if that was the reason why they Randy and him broke up, but he also knew that there wasn't much between them, no matter how hard they tried to let it lean that way, it just never did.

Giving a small nod, Hunter slapped the other's large arm roughly, "When are you heading back?"

"Tonight." Dave gave a sigh, hoping that was the last thing Hunter would have asked, but he needed to answer the other, he needed to know exactly what to expect once he left. Hunter gave a thoughtful nod as he leaned forward, stretching out his calf muscles. "Looks like I'm going to need extra help just encase then-""Already called it in." Dave said with a small smile, getting up and pushing the door open, a man about hunters height with a pair of bright blue eyes. "Hunter, I believe you know Dibiase." Ted gave Hunter a bit of a wave, putting his hand out to the older man, only to have it stared at. Hunter knew who he was, but that didn't mean he trusted him- in fact there were only three people he trusted in this world, his wife Stephanie, his best friend Shawn, and Randy. Sure he got a long with Dave, but sometimes you had to watch out for yourself.

Just as he was about to say something, the door to the locker room opened up and the Apex predator walked in followed by a rather disgruntled looking John Cena. "I told you, I can walk to the locker room on my own Cena, you don't always have to follow me like a lost pupp- Ted?" Randy's eyebrow shot up almost instantly at the sight of his old friend, completely by passing the conversation and wrapping his arms around the younger man, "What are you doing here? Isn't Cody going to fucking kill you for leaving him on Raw alone?"

Ted gave a rough laugh, scratching the back of his head. Cody and him and never been a couple, sure they had been close, fucked once or twice before, but never had been a couple. "I'm starting to think that Cody really thinks he's the 'Dashing Cody Rhodes.' " Ted said with a snort in his voice, putting in air quotes just for a bonus emphasis.

Randy gave a small groan and then a roll of his eyes, "Does that mean we're going to have to knock some sense into that kid?" Ted snorted once more and shook his head, "What sense, there was never any in his head to begin with." He pushed Randy jokingly before wrapping his arm around his friend in another brief hug. They had always made fun of each other through out Legacy, and sometimes on Cody just a little bit more because he was the youngest, but that didn't mean they didn't care for him, because god knows if anyone touched him, either Randy or Ted would be there in an instant to help him out.

Cena watched the exchange for a moment before staring at the gigantic man known as Dave Batista who had made his way over to him. Giving a small sigh, he shrugged towards the Champ, "Figured he'd need someone here when I left." Cena rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over himself, "Man, you need to stop hanging around Randy so much, you're starting to catch his crabbiness.""Hey!" Randy called, hearing them from across the room.

Cena finally stiffled a laugh, shaking his head back and forth before lowering his voice, "Sorry man, Randy's just- Well he's…""A lot to handle?" Dave finished causing another bit of laughter to spill from John's thin lips, a nod of his head bouncing up and down as he stared across at Randy and the way the t-shirt clung to his body. It was really a sight to see. Dave's head tilted to the side as he looked from John to the way the younger man was looking, "Especially if you want him that bad…""What?" John asked almost immediately.

"Come on John, you look at him like you're going to eat him. Fuck, I'm the animal I should know what it looks like when you want to devour someone…Plus I looked at him like that once, remember?" Dave took a small gulp, that was a ship that had sailed though. He slung the bag over his shoulder, checking his diamond encrusted watched.

"Listen, you don't have to admit it to me, but just don't let those Nexus assholes bust him up, alright?"

Cena gave a small nod, not wanting to tell Dave about his swirling feelings as he stared back down to his own watch. He needed to be heading to the Nexus locker room himself soon, it would only be a matter of time before they started to look at him. "Have a safe flight back." Was all he said as he once again looked at Randy and Ted who were animatedly talking still. His eyes turned to Hunter, who to his surprise was staring right back at him. Giving the other man a small nod, he walked over to the dou still talking, "Listen Rand- I have to go…I don't want them to come looking for me."

Randy knew what them meant, or rather who and gave a little bit of a nod. "Just- Be careful John." He didn't know how else to phrase it. He wasn't going to lie, he still had an over lying fear when it came to Wade and the rest of his lackey's, one he hid as best as he could from the others around him. Especially John. The last thing he wanted was for John to think he was weak, because he wasn't. Randy was the fucking Apex Predator.

Ted watched the tension break between the two men as John walked out of the room, giving a little grin the moment he left to nudge Randy. Without even a word said, Hunter walked out of the room, this was not a conversation he wanted to hear, because he knew EXACTLY what Ted was going to ask, and it was going to mix Randy with Cena and Sex. Those three topics in the same conversations should have been banned from every coming out. It's not that he didn't like Cena, Hunter more or less would rather he didn't have to hear about any pending relations that might happen between them.

Laughing the entire time, Ted ducked his head, "I guess I scared Hunter away." He whispered before sprawling himself on the ground to stretch out, his basketball shorts riding up just slightly.

"Yeah- wait, are you wrestling on Raw now too?""Talked to Stephanie the other day, my story line could use a little boost anyway." He winked as he grabbed at his nike's to take them off, flexing his sock covered toes, not just ready to put on his boots.

Wade paced back and forth in the room, staring at the members of his crew, "You know what we have to do right?" His eyebrow raised slightly, "You were all informed by Heath-" Justin bit his lips, ready to say something before Wade glared at him, telling him to close his mouth, "You know your place Gabriel…don't make me teach you again." The younger man instantly closed his mouth, his head dropped down once more in submission, feeling as helpless as ever.

Heath licked his lips as he sat next to Otunga, "Wade….Ted Dibiase is back, I saw him walk in earlier with a bag." Wade's focus turned from his own pack to his younger ginger apprentice. His eyes searching him for a moment, before placing the bag back down in his area.

"Is there a question in there young Heath?"

"I-…I want him for myself." Justin's eye's shot up at what Heath said, but instantly went down again the moment those cold eyes of Wade's were on his own, forcing him once again to know his place in the group. At the bottom…and on the bottom.

"Tired of our little whore?" Wade questioned with a little bit of a laugh in his voice, glancing from Justin back to Heath, before giving a smile, "Well then I don't see why not, as long as we remember what our goal is here in the first place, to bring Ran-"

The door to the locker room opened as Cena walked in, the conversation instantly halting as the glares flew from the members of Nexus' except from Angel who had resigned himself to sitting in the corner of the room. John raised his eyebrow as he gave a small bit of a smirk, "Did I interrupt something? Did I bust up your tea party Wade?" The brit tossed a grimace to Cena as he put the arm band against the shorter man's chest.

"Do me a favor, go get me my coffee John, but do hurry back, I set up a little match between you versus Otunga and Michael. You may want to stretch before you go out there."

This time it was John who tossed the glare, staring between the two men before angrily putting on the arm band up his muscular arm, glancing once more at Justin before exiting the room.

Wade waited only a moment before once again continuing his plan, "Like I was saying…"

((A/N: Sorry about the wait, I just went back to school and I wanted to make sure that I was doing everything I needed there before I continued…ANYWAY I have a LONG list of ideas for these upcoming chapters but I need YOUR input. Ted Dibiase needs a love interest like John is to Randy, because Heath really is going to start going after him just like Wade is to Randy (I'm not really feeling Cody, but I want input3 ). Also Justin needs the same, I can't HELP but see him being decently good…I'm thinking Wade's old mentor Chris Jericho, but I could use help deciding. ONE MORE THING, I keep struggling if I want dave batista there or not! Love you guys. Please Review with your thoughts, they'll really help the way this story is going! ))

**Chapter 4: Unexpected and Expected**

I'm Not The One

Chapter Four - Unexpected and Expected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…still…

"Hey John, go get coffee. Hey John, grab my boots. Hey John why don't you go out and walk my dog and give it a bath while you're at it." John couldn't help but mock Wade's accent as he was walking down the hall to grab a cup of coffee. He had a lot to think about while he was getting this coffee, mostly to do with his upcoming match against two rather large men. What was Wade thinking? Oh that's right, he didn't care what happened to John, not if he was injured or put down, all he wanted to see was the other man suffer.

Lost in thought he unknowingly found himself walking into hard body, his eyes shifting to what, or who he hit. The small Evan Bourne backtracked a little from being walked into, taking just a few steps back. "Gosh, sorry John-"Putting his hand up to the smaller wrestler, Cena just shook his head, "Don't worry about it Ev, it's my fault for not watching were I was walking in the first place." John gave the young high flyer a pat on the top of his shoulder before grabbing a Styrofoam cup from the catering area, as Evan slide up besides him. Cena's eyes turned from the cup back to Evan, curiously. "What?"

"Nothing…I just-" Well he wasn't sure what he was doing, "I have your back Cena, you know that right…if you need me?" The boy looked so sincere that Cena couldn't help but laugh, he knew that Evan could hold his own, that as tiny as he looked there was a lot of energy jam packed in that tiny frame.

"Is there something else Evan?"

Evan stared at the larger muscled man for a moment before grabbing both ends of the catering table and lifting himself up to sit on a bare spot. "Well…I- uh, I saw Dibiase earlier, is he-""Staying on Raw for a while?" John finished up with a bright smile on his face as he took a sip of the coffee he was bringing back to Wade, "Does our little high flyer have a crush on the big bad million dollar son?" Cena couldn't help but coo at the younger man who was turning a violent shade of red, and adverting his eyes to everywhere except John's face at the moment.

Evan gave a little bit of a noise that John took to be either admission or some kind of form of denying…either way he knew the answer was yes, even if Evan said it was no. "Aw, Evvy how adorable." He gave a small laugh as he teased the boy refilling the coffee cup that he hadn't realized he had finished off. Giving another grumble, Evan stood up, those bright eyes of his trying to find a place to settle that wasn't John, that's when they stopped on the tall figure walking there way. The tall figure which they had been just talking about. What was this? Karma for something he had done in a past life?

Ted punched John hard in the arm after balling his hand in a fist, a gigantic smile on his face. "Hey buddy, I heard about your match tonight, and I also managed to get into it." John rubbed the spot were the younger man hit him, a grimace on his face before curiosity took over, his eyes still glaring at Ted, "And how did you manage to do that Junior?" His arms crossed as his eyes went over to Evan for just a moment to see the boy squirming in his spot on the table.

Ted replied with a small laugh and a shake of the head, "It's surprising what you can do when you steal the GM's computer." There was a slick smile on his face while Cena rolled his eyes, he didn't even want to know what the other man sent to there 'anonymous' general manager, whatever it was just couldn't be good. Ted's smile was wider than ever as he finally turned his head to see Evan, giving the kid a small wave, causing a stunned silence from the other man, "Did I do something?" He whispered over in Cena's ear.

John just gave a hearty laugh before patting Ted's shoulder and turning his body around with out another word. No, he would let Ted and Evan deal with this one on there own, he had enough to think about, between his match later, Randy, and Wade's thoughts about Randy.

Evan kicked his feet slightly, wondering what was the best way to get out of this situation with Ted, should he just get up and run away? Or would that make things just a little bit too obvious. He watched the other reach down and pick up a water bottle, and then another, handing another over to Evan, "Want one?" Evan stared at the bottle for a moment before taking out of the man's hand, "It's been a long time since I've seen you last Ev…"Evan's eyes picked up slightly before giving a nervous nod, "Yeah, well it's been a long time since you've been on Raw-" He didn't mean for it to come out a little bit spiteful, because that was the last thing he wanted to be.

"Ouch damn Ev."

Giving a small sigh, the boy shook his head back and forth, "Naw, I didn't really mean it like that Ted, I- It's just it's been a while since I've seen you too, I've missed you around here." Evan was trying to play it off, like he had just missed Ted as a friend, like everything would be okay now that he was back on Raw, like he wouldn't miss him too much when he left once more.

Ted squinted, trying to pick up the boys feelings as he took a step closer and attached there lips. He wasn't sure if he was reading this whole situation right, and he hoped to god that he was. The last thing he needed was the little high flyer to push him away for making a bad move.

To his surprise, Evan after the initial reaction of backing away began to lean into the kiss, his forearm pressing lightly against the middle of Ted's chest. Evan's heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was positive that Ted could feel it. He had missed the other man when he switched shows, and the thought of Ted missing him as well, mixed with the texture of the others lips against his own was almost too much. Almost.

Ted pulled away slowly, bringing his hand up and threading it into the back of the dark brown hair on Evan's head. Pressing forehead to forehead, his smile spread once again on his lips, this one softer than normal, like it was just a secret between the two of them.

"I didn't know you missed me that much." Evan muttered with a bit of a laugh, causing the other boy to laugh as well. Ted moved in and pressed his lips to Evan's quickly once more, and entwining their hands together. "You'd be surprised how much I missed you." Ted responded as he looked around the both of them, before tugging on his hand, "Walk out to the ring with me and Jon?" Evan gave a small nod to the man in front of him, giving that hand a gentle squeeze before walking through the backstage of the arena, passing the nexus's locker room on the way. Heath stood out for a moment, watching as the couple passed, feeling something boil up inside of himself before turning around to look at Wade, "He's got that slutty little high flyer on his arm." The red head's face matched his hair color as he tried to contain his anger before sitting himself down on a chair.

Wade leaned his body into the nearly empty room, seeing as two of his best men and that John Cena were getting ready for their fight. "In time my dear Slater, in time…" He said, "You'll have what you want, and I'll get what I want-." His eyes lit up as he stood up straighter, his grin spreading menacingly from ear to ear, "And we're starting tonight, first we take out the small one for you, pretty sure that will be a big enough distraction…don't you?"

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews with the thoughts, as you can see I took LadyDragonsBlood and SLSheartsRKO's thoughts to pair Ted with Evan. This was absolutely my favorite chapter so far so I hope you all enjoyed it…we're going to get into pretty heavy drama next chapter so strap on your helmet…Still in between the Justin/Dave, and Justin/Chris thoughts…we'll see what happens! And I know there wasn't any in this chapter but plenty of Centon to come!Oh and I know this chapter was a bit shorter, I'm going to try my best to make the next one longer for you guys3

**Chapter 5: Double Agents and High Flyers**

I'm Not The One

Chapter Five - Double Agents and High Flyers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…still…

Randy found himself pacing back and forth in the back room, his eyes no longer on the monitor. The match was anything but fair, but never in his life had he been so happy to see Ted teaming up with Cena. The fan shock was perhaps the one thing about the match that made the man laugh, he knew no one would expect the Million Dollar Man's son to exit the ram. Randy could no longer keep his eyes on the match and slowly sunk down to his seat, his hands going through the slight bit of hair that was poking out from his hair, steel grey eyes going to the door knob as the handle turned.

Nerves like steel, Randy slowly let his body raise up again, his hands clenched at his sides as the red headed Nexus member entered, the door shutting behind him. The two rounded each other like a pair of vultures, glares flying to each other before completely stopping, Heath Slater's back against the lockers before a sly grin fell on his face and he wrapped his arms around Randy in a hug, patting the other mans back, Randy giving a soft smile for a moment and returning the gesture. "You know, one day I'm really going to start believing your actually going to turn your back on me Slater."Heath gave a small laugh as he let go of his friend, letting his body fall backwards onto the seat, a sigh escaping from his lips as he ran his hands through his hair. "Wade still after the match, what do I do?"thinks I have it out for Ted…he wants me to attack Evan." His eyes slowly slipped from the floor up to Randy, who let out a small gasp, "They- They wanted me to do it right before the match ended"

Randy let his eyes stray for a moment, looking anywhere but towards his friend, the one person that he had infiltrate Nexus from the NXT crew, and the one person who had gotten so deceivingly close to Wade, that Wade started to believe whatever the other man had said to him, "He really has it out for you man, you need to be careful. Wade's not all there."

Randy's eyes went back to the monitor, letting Heath's words roll back and forth in his mind. "The match is almost over." Randy whispered slightly as he turned the television off, and sitting next to Heath, his legs stretching out in front of himself, "You know by staying here they're going to know you crossed them."

Heath's head bobbed up and down, almost as if lost in thought for that one moment, his body leaning forward and bending over himself. "I know- I can't do it anymore, I'm sorry man." Heath rubbed Randy's shoulder lightly as he stood up, pulling up on his jeans as he did so, watching so they didn't fall off his body. His head looked back at Randy, his arms crossing over his body, "They're tearing Justin apart." His eyes were staring at the floor, but Randy could tell the words were ripping into the red head's heart.

"Wha-"

"They use him. The way Wade wants to use you, and I couldn't do anything about it." His hands were clenched hard at his side, his already pale knuckles turning white. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, Justin and him had gone through so much together trying to get into this business, and seeing this happen to the other man? Well it was toying with everyone of his heart strings. When the others asked him why he wouldn't join them in taking part of getting a 'piece' of the small south African, he would just reply that Justin wasn't his type, and then avoid looking at Justin for the rest of the night.

The door handle twisted again, but this time John and Ted burst through the door, laughing slightly arms around each other in a comrade like state, Evan following quickly behind both of them before stopping completely. Eyes stared hard across the room at the one man who didn't fit there. Cena didn't even speak a word before he launched himself a the red headed man, only to be stopped by Randy's arms around his chest, "Hey, hey, hey!"

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME! WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE?" He found himself screaming, his vocal chords feeling as if they were being ripped away from him.

Heath felt himself pressed even further in the locker room, because sure he may have been a rather big wrestler, but he was still facing three other men at the moment, and he really didn't like his odds when it came to that. "John!…JOHN." Randy started with a louder yell, making sure to push his- No…It was John, sure John and him and kissed, and slept in the same bed, but it never went farther than that…But did he want to? Well that was a whole different story all together. He didn't want to think about the way his muscles formed underneath that purple shirt, or the smile that seemed to spread on his lips when they were alone together. "He's with us…" He whispered into John's ear, his hands gripping around his torso, feeling the heat emitting off his body.

John stopped fighting after a moment, his eyes in disbelief as he looked from Heath back to Randy, his fists clenching as he stopped fighting to get away from him. "I still don't like you." Cena reiterated to the man across the room. In all honesty Heath didn't expect him to trust him almost instantly, but in time he knew that the other man would start to trust him, that was just the type of person Cena was.

"You need to be careful Evan." Heath's eyes looked over to the small high flyer, the one person that reminded him of Justin more than anything. Heath knew what Nexus could do to someone of that type, they could take them and then break them so it was almost impossible to put them back together again. Ted's arm flew around Bourne, bringing the boy closer into his side, sure Evan could take care of himself, but the thought of anyone being after him? Well it just didn't settle to greatly in his stomach.

Evan's eyes grew wide for just a moment as he gave a small nod, "Yeah, of course." He had seen the way Justin was pulled around, and he had always thought he didn't mind, but the more he watched, the more he was getting the feeling something else was going on there, something not quiet kosher, or legal.

Heath then turned his head towards Cena, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, hoping that Cena wouldn't do anything to crazy- like perhaps punch him when he told him the next thing, "Wade wants to break Randy…" His eyes fluttered back to the viper's as those steel grey eyes opened a bit wider in shock, "And he wants to make sure it hurts, he plans on breaking him like Jus-" He cut himself off, he couldn't think about how they had tortured the south African man, especially because of the pangs of sadness it sent through his chest.

Cena found himself practically growling before heading toward the door, only to be stopped by a hulking figure in the doorway. John stumbled backwards, just as Randy grabbed onto his forearm, an electric jolt going through his body as they both stared at the figure.

Sledge hammer in hand, Hunter stared around the room, gripping tightly to the handle.

a/n : Okay I know this chapter is short as all hell, but it took me a while to write, MOSTLY because I was stuck on what I wanted to do with the characters. I introduced a little bit of a plot twist because I can't lie, Slater TOTALLY grew on me -.- …annnyway I hope you liked my twist, it came with the help of LadyDragonsBlood :] Hopefully now that I have lots of muse again, I can continue working on this story :] I also have a one shot idea for a Heath/Justin which I had a dream about… But yet again…Hope you enjoyed the twist :D 3

**Chapter 6: Order and Chaos**

I'm Not The One

Chapter Six - Order and Chaos

Disclaimer : None of this belongs to me, blah de blah.

Cena's eyes connected with that sledge hammer gripped in Hunter's hand, before his eyes slowly went up the frame of the man. Hunter's eyes were as intense as ever, before finally letting out a small breath, "You guy's ready for a fight?" He asked with a small raise of an eyebrow, "Because I'm not going to be able to take down Nexus alone with all of you just standing the fuck around." Randy gave a groan and leaned back into his locker, shaking his head back and forth, "Do you have to scare the shit out of us every time you walk into a room?"

"It's kind of my job Randall."

Randy rolled his eyes before standing up and looking around the room, an unlikely group of people all ready to stand up for what they believe in, and not just that, but for Randy as well. Ted…Heath…John…Hunter…and Even little Evan Bourne. They were all there for him. God it felt so good to have the friends he did, not that the man would ever admit that out loud to any of them,.

Hunter grabbed a folding chair in the corner and set it down to look at Randy, before taking in the site of the Nexus red head in the room with him, figuring if the boy was still alive, then it was alright that he was there. "Then I guess it's time to think of a plan to take them down, one by one.""I'm taking down Justin." John said as he slowly stood up from his seat next to Randy, Heath's eyes growing wide before shaking his head, a frown of anger coming over him."Like hell your taking him down, weren't you listening to me?"

Cena's head turned to Heath, "Listen Wendy's you want your precious high flyer to be safe, just like I want Ra-Like I want us to be alright." He had almost let himself slip up, let his love for Randy be show too outwardly with too many men in the room …with Hunter in the room, he still didn't want Hunter to interrogate him to heavily about being around Randy. "Meaning I'm going to take him out and make sure that he's out of harms way…if he's as low on the ladder as I assume he is, there not going to mind giving him up."

"Expendable…" Heath whispered before running his hands through his hair finally giving Cena a small bit of a nod, "Just…Be careful with him okay?" John heard something endearing in Heath's voice, something he hadn't heard from the man yet, he must have truly loved and cared about his best friend, in a way that John felt for Randy, he couldn't just blow this all out of the water and have any of them get too badly injured.

Hunter cleared his throat, "Well that's all sunshine and rainbows, but we take out Justin and we still have more to go." He stretched his legs out in front of him, staring at the floor for just a moment, "I'm taking out Wade, Ted and Evan, together, not separate, I want you to take down Harris, and Ginger, you're closest to the group, you take out Mr. Harvard Law."

Randy raised his eyebrow and waited just a moment, watching as Hunter finally sat back, "Woah, Woah, Woah, You can't just expect me to sit her and watch you guys put yourselves in harm's way! Fuck that!" His body rose up from the chair, trying to press the issue that he wasn't going to sit idly by why his friends get hurt. Hunter looked towards John, before Standing up himself, "Listen Kid, you're what their after, not me, not John, so I'm making the executive decision that you're staying here, even if I have to lock you in this room."

Randy's mouth dropped for just a moment, trying to think of a rebuttal, before John grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit back down at his locker, before John stood up himself. Ted gave a small laugh and ducked his head down, "And you expect Randy to just sit here?" Ted knew Randy better than most people did, better than John, or Even hunter, the two had grown up together, played together when there father's had to work, more over, he knew that Randy would try to escape at the first opportunity.

Hunter gave a little bit of a laugh before shaking his head, "No Theodore, give me a little bit of credit here." He waited a moment before taking out his phone and typing something quickly. A moment later, a man with long brown hair entered the room.

"About time Hunter, thought I was going to be wandering around the arena all day.""Good to see you Shawny." He said as he walked over, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, before turning back to Randy, "Randy I believe you already know Shawn."Randy's eyes almost popped out of his head as he quickly stood back up, "No, no, no, Hunter I don't need a fucking baby sitter to watch over me-"

"Wish I could believe that Rand, but you aren't one to just sit in one place." He said finally cutting Randy off, watching the man once again sit back down in his chair in a frustrated manner, a groan escaping his lips."Fine." Sitting back he knew that he had lost anyway, and it was about time that he gave up, knowing that nothing was going to give him the upper hand. Cena's head turned up to the door, watching it for a moment, kind of lost in his own world before taking a deep breath.

"everyone should go get ready, I'm going to take out Justin." Heath eyeballed Cena for a moment, and for once he understood just why the other man was so protective of the shorter, giving Heath a small nod, a promise that Justin may be a little aching, but that he wouldn't be hurt. The small gesture seemed to sooth the ginger as his shoulder's dropped down slightly, returning the nod.

John left the room, making sure not to leave before giving Randy a small wink, trying carefully not to be noticed by the others around him. Evan watched for just a moment, picking up the small subtle hints of there relationship, if that was what was going on, but not saying too much about it out loud, he would give them time. Standing up from his own position and looking at Ted, he nodded, "I'm going to go put on a pair of jean's, and a teeshirt to get more comfortable for later…" He said with a whisper, kissing his cheek. Just as he was about to turn to leave Ted grabbed his arm.

"You heard Heath, I don't want you going out there alone…I'll come with you." Ted's eyes stared at Evan, he had just found himself with the young high flyer and now he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Evan gave a small laugh and ducked his head, "You have to stay here, think something through while I go get changed. Support Randy." Just as Ted was about to open his mouth again, a Hulking figure entered the room.

"I can take him over."

"Dave? I thought you left?" Randy said standing up from his position, walking over to his ex boyfriend.

"I couldn't just leave you alone when your basically a penguin in shark infested waters, now could I?" Batista gave a little grin before shaking his head when Randy didn't answer, a sigh escaping his lips, "The answer was, no, no I couldn't." He looked towards Ted once more before nodding, "Stay with Rand and Shawn, I'll take Evan to his locker room, and Hunter can fill me in later."

Hunter kept his glare on Dave before giving a little nod, "Hurry up, we don't want to be separated for too long."Evan gave a final squeeze to Ted's hand before letting go and walking out of the room, Dave following close behind him. With each movement down the halls, Dave kept his eyes open, watching from his left to his right, making sure that no one was around till they got to the locker room. Stepping inside, Evan walked over to his bag, kneeling on the floor to pull out a few items of clothing, not noticing as Dave locked the door.

John came upon Justin sprawled out on the concrete floor of the garage, his body covered in bruises, and the side of his cheek swollen. His speed quickened as he sat down onto the ground next to the smaller man, "Jus-""No don't hurt me." He smaller boy begged, his arms crossing over his face, "I can't do this anymore-" His voice choked out a small sob as John finally realized the younger man had probably finally broken from all the pressure Nexus had used to abuse him.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid, I promise…just holy…" He whispered, trying to gather the smaller boy in his arms…

"Found out about Heath turning…found…Ba." John couldn't figure out what the young man was rambling about, his words not forming full sentences anymore, but then again he had looked like he was hit by a train.

"What?""Careful…" Justin's voice was beginning to fade as John carefully began carrying him back to the Locker room, where the other man were talking about plan's of actions. Hunter's head popping up once he heard the door open…"John, that was fa-" His voice cut off instantly as he saw the bruised and battered figure in Cena's arms, Heath Jumping up from his spot on the ground and running over to Justin.

"What did you-"

"I didn't do anything now, everyone be quiet for a second!" John yelled putting Justin on the ground to rest for a moment, sure it wasn't the best place, but it was better than the concrete of the garage, at least there room had carpet, "Justin…I need you to concentrate for a second…you said to be careful, be careful of what?"

The men looked intently down at the fallen superstar, Heath's hand wrapping around Justin's, his thumb caressing a small arc on the top of his hand. Justin groaned slightly as he tried to move, but eventually gave up, "Ba-Batista."

A/N : It's been SO SO SO long since I updated this, but thanks to a review I'm back in the game, and once again this chapter went in a total different direction than what I thought it was going to when I started writing it. I really hope you enjoy this one because I worked so hard on it 3

**Chapter 7: Exits and Entrances**

I'm Not The One

Chapter Seven - Exits and Entrances

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this, : This is a DARK chapter.

The moment that name left Justin's lips, Ted looked up toward Cena, before dashing out of the room. They were one step ahead of them, fucking Barrett knew what was coming, and he knew that they had to act before John and the rest of the their team. Fuck. Ted should have known that Batista would have been up to something like this…Batista hated Ted.

Evan stood up slowly, rolling his shoulders back as he put on his tee on, his body turning to leave the room, "Batista, you read to-" Slamming right into the bigger figure that had been behind him. "What are you doing?" He asked with a step back, almost right into his locker, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, trying to side step the larger man.

Batista gave a small grin, and grabbed the man by the arm and shoved him hard against the wooden locker, hands going on either side of Evan's smaller body, pressing against him, his member pressing into him, "Watch you change was like a tease." He said with a small laugh, hands moving from the sides of the locker to Evan's hips pressing him harder into the locker. "You know what's not fair Evan, Ted get's everything."The smaller man's eyebrow raised, as he quickly brought his knee up into Dave's crotch, causing the man to double over and let go. Taking advantage of the moment, Evan ran towards the door, turning the handle a few times in panic, not realizing the lock was turned until his eyes looked down. Just as he was about to twist the lock, a large hand grabbed onto his forearm and flung him to the floor.

"You're going to pay for that so dearly little Evan." He growled low in his throat. In a flash of a moment, Dave got ontop of Evan, straddling his tiny midsection, hands running under the shirt that the man had just put on, ripping it off his body. Evan struggled underneath Dave, trying to topple the bigger man only to earn a hard hitting punch in the face. "I had Randy…and then everyone decided he was too good for me…got new friends like Ted and Cody…' He whispered roughly down into Evan's ear, watching as the man tried to keep his red eyes from tearing up. Dave just laughed even hard, his lips finding there way to Evan's neck and biting down hard into the soft flesh, a cry of pain emitting from his lips. "Now that's what I like to hear." Dave added before flipping the boy over onto his stomach and pulling at his jeans and boxers till they were at the middle of his thighs.

"Please…"Evan whispered trying to claw his way from under the larger man, he was stronger than this, he couldn't let someone take advantage of him in this way. Taking a deep breath he once again tried to shift his body, only to earn a hand on the back of his shoulder blade shoving him hard into the ground. "Please? No, I don't think so," Dave whispered his body moving closer to kiss the middle of Evan's back, "I want to hear you scream…I want every one of your little friends to hear you scream so they know exactly what is going to happen when they try to take out Barrett. You're the domino effect Evan…Once you fall, then the plan is all going to start setting into place. It just takes one."

Evan found himself struggling even harder as a he felt a finger caressing up his crack before stopping right over his hole, his eyes widening, as he tried to scramble away once more. The finger pushed against it, as Dave began to laugh, "This…this is so interesting, your just so fucking tight, you've never done this before have you?" It was almost too precious to Dave as he gave a little bit of a grin and shoved his finger in with as much force as he could, tears almost instantly spilling down Evan's face at the forced entry, a scream coming from his lips. "I guess you haven't." Ted found himself at Evan's locker room just in time to hear a scream rip through the door. His hand went towards the door as he pulled at it, realizing that it was locked. "DAVE! I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR TESTICLES OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU IF YOU HURT HIM, DO YOU HEAR ME!" His voice carried down the entire hall, as he backed up and slammed his shoulder into the door.

Dave gave a smirk as he looked back towards the door, "Looks like the show is ready to begin, wanted to make sure he heard your cries." He pulled his finger from Evan before lining his cock up, waiting for Evan's body to stop shaking before pressing hard against him, the firmness of evan's wall's not giving in immediately to the force, but that didn't stop evan's cries from leaving his lips, the pain exploding from his lower half.

Ted began to claw at the door, trying to do anything to get inside, "EVAN!" He yelled once more, walking backwards and ramming his body against it. Hunter and John made there way up to there teammate, sledgehammer in one hand. Pulling Ted out of the way, Hunter swung back the weapon and smashed it against the handle, watching it shatter, the door giving way and opening onto the scene, Dave's body on top of the smaller man his cock almost half way inside of him.

Ted stood there shocked for a moment, before his body flew forward and speared the other man off of his boyfriend, his fist flying back and knocking into Dave's cheek, just one hit after another, blood appearing on his knuckles, blood that was not his own. Hunter helped Evan pull his Jean's up before running over to Ted and pulling the man away, "Hey, hey, hey, we need to get Evan out of her, take him back to Orton's room, and I'll deal with him."

Ted just stared at Dave, even as he was pulled away, his heart beating hard in his chest. Slowly he rose from the man's body and ran over to Evan, who had his legs curled into his chest. Kneeling next to him, his hand ran through the smaller man's hair, he looked so much tinier than normal. "Ev…" He whispered , and before he could get the rest of what he was saying out, Evan tackled ted into a hug and began to sob into his shoulder, "I was so scared." He whispered roughly, hating to admit his fear. Never in his life had Ted wanted to grab murder someone so badly as he wanted to murder Dave. With one more glare, he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and picked him up, not caring who the fuck thought it was strange that he was walking him down the hall to Orton's room.

Hunter waited till Ted was out of the room with Evan, lifting his hammer and making sure to aim right for his chest, pulling it back and dropping it to the floor, "Take this as a warning, you come close to my men, and I'll make sure your team falls so hard you won't know what hit them." Turning his body for a moment, hunter stopped as he reached the broken door, turning only his head, "I knew you were nothing but scum." And with that, he left a broken Dave laying on the floor, not one single regret in the back of his mind.

The door to the building opened almost quietly, as a pair of expensive leather shoes sounded down the hallway. With each step, the body would stop and look into each room, searching for one in particular. The man had seen the last few episodes of raw, he had known what his protégé had become and now? Now it was a time to end this…or at least try and help. Putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Chris Jericho stopped at the door marked Orton and took a deep breath before entering the room.

A/N: WAH, so that was a little bit crazy, haha, and I just introduced another person…a possible love interest per say for Justin, which might lead into a little bit of a love triangle…I promise there will be more cenaton to come. Hope you liked this chapter 3


End file.
